Tie-down devices have been widely used for many years for receiving a line to secure an object in or on a vehicle. Although often used successfully, there are several problems and disadvantages with the tie-down devices of the conventional techniques in the art.
One of the problems of the conventional techniques is the orientation of the eyelet. In many devices, the eyelet is positioned in a plane perpendicular to the surface of the vehicle. Although this positioning allows a preferred orientation of the device and the line in some situations, the tie-down devices are most often used at the edge of a vehicle where this upward position is not preferred. An upward orientation at the edge of a vehicle puts an undue strain on a line and may cause durability and reliability problems.
another problem of the conventional techniques is the manufacturing costs. Many tie-down devices are forged, using an expensive manufacturing process. These manufacturing costs are, unfortunately, passed down to the customer. With relatively high costs, a customer is easily discouraged from purchasing several tie-down devices, which, if bought, would increase their cargo flexibility.
A further problem of the conventional techniques arises when a line is fastened to a tie-down device so tightly that it cannot be loosen. Many tie-down devices either block the fastening bolts, or rotate onto a stake. Both of these types of devices prevent a customer from removing the tie-down from the vehicle, while the device is receiving a taut line, to ease in the removal of the line.